¿Vienes Conmigo?
by YowaneHaku
Summary: Le confió su sueño a una estrella... incluso con la muerte de por medio.. ¿Podrá esta cumplírselo?.. ¿O tendrá que vivir una vida sin ella?.. Mucho Romance, Recuerdos y.. ¿Dolor?.. [Zelink] Moderno.


_Hola … Aquí de nuevo yo publicando esta nueva historia y como lo dije antes este fic es un poco largo.. bueno no, la verdad es que pensé que sería más largo ya que me lleve muchas hojas en Word pero ahora que lo público me he dado cuenta de que me equivoque ¬¬ lo siento :( _

_Esta historia entra en un universo alterno al The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess o moderno como quieran llamarlo jajaja :D_

_**Advertencia:**__ The Legend of Zelda TP ni sus personajes me pertenecen.. _

_Espero que les guste :D y comente por favor.._

* * *

Las sirenas resonaban por las calles, con los ecos en cada rincón. Llamando la atención a toda persona que se encontraba cerca.

Sus ojos demostraban desesperación, miedo no quería perderla, hicieron una promesa no podía romperla. Agarro su mano y la apretó levemente acariciándola, mientras que los paramédicos hacían todo lo posible por mantenerla consiente.

Ella sonrió con serenidad susurrando un leve "tranquilo" casi inaudible. El chico respiro tratando de calmar su corazón que parecía estallarle de angustia.

-Tranquilo-repitió mientras trataba de que las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir, no salieran. Ella sangraba. Ella sufría. Ella…era su vida. Se maldijo repetitivamente por haberla llevado a ese lugar, no debió haber aceptado, debió resignarse cuando ella dijo "por favor acompáñame" pero tuvo que al final decir que sí.

Ella tosió un poco, sacando más sangre él se alertó al sentirse la mano más helada y como la apretaba con leve fuerza.

El aparato que se encontraba a lado sonó un fuerte "PIIIIII" cuando la ambulancia se paró para recibir más enfermeras y paramédicos. El sintió como la fuerza ejercida en su mano se desvanecía. Los paramédicos hicieron movimiento y de un abrir y cerrar los ojos él ya estaba en el cuarto junto con el cuerpo postrado en la cama de suaves sábanas blancas con un cuarto de color blanco con flores rosadas.

Sus ojos se postraron en ella. Pálida. Sin su sonrisa. Sin su alegría

Se acercó.

* * *

-¿Qué te parece este?-pregunto Zelda, mientras mantenía un oso de peluche de color crema con un lasito en su oreja derecha, a la altura de su cabeza juntándolo a su mejilla.

-Está lindo -responde con sinceridad el chico, quitándoselo de las manos y alzándolo por arriba de su cabeza -algo cabezón y demacrado… pero… has lo que quieras-

La castaña alza sus brazos y le arrebata el oso de su manos y le empieza a acomodarle el al oso su lasito de la oreja para abrazarlo, como si quisiera protegerlo de él chico.

-Que cruel eres Link -susurra haciendo un pequeño puchero como niña chiquita mientras se aferraba a el -Un día le vas agradecer su existencia -Ella sonríe con arrogancia fingida mientras veía Link mirarla con duda.

-¿Agradecerle? ¿Cómo voy a agradecerle algo a un peluche Zelda?-pregunta con cierta ironía mientras sonreía con cinismo a su pareja.

-no lo sé…eso tú lo sabrás- ella sonríe con alegría mientras se acercaba a la caja registradora para pagar el pequeño muñeco color crema. La encargada le sonríe mientras agarraba al peluche.

Él ve como ella saca algo de dinero de su bolsa y se lo da a la cajera, mientras esta envuelve al oso en un papel de corazones rojos con flores amarillas. La encargada devuelve el paquete y Zelda lo recibe con una sonrisa mientras volteaba y regresaba con su acompañante.

Ambos caminan hacia la puerta. Ella con el peluche y el viendo el cielo hasta llegar a un parque donde se sentaron en la misma banca de siempre, bajo el mismo árbol.

-Te lo regalo- dijo extendiendo el oso con una sonrisa al ojiazul. Él la miro con duda y diversión mezclada con ternura.

Sonrió

Zelda saco el peluche de la envoltura y lo puso a la altura de su pecho, mientras veía al chico.

-Él te acompañara- dijo Zelda con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Link extendió su mano para agarrarlo.

Un fuerte golpe sonó junto con un gran estruendo. Algunas sirenas se escucharon y algunos coches frenando con fuerza, causando un chillido.

Un disparo. La gente empezó a gritar otros a correr mientras que Link abraza a Zelda con el oso de por medio. Zelda abrazaba al peluche, mientras que él tenía sus manos por la espalda de ella.

Se escuchó los coches pasar con rapidez y más disparos por el recorrido dejando una bulla por el camino. La gente seguía hablando asustada y otros con su respiración agitada.

-L-Li…Link?-el aludido se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre y se separó un poco para ver a la chica que pensaba que había protegido. Él deshizo el abrazo poniendo sus brazos a los costados, pasando desapercibido la mancha roja en ellos.

Él la miro, al ver ella temblaba, llevo una mano a su mejilla

-¿Qué pasa?-él la miro y poso sus ojos en sus brazos.

Miro su brazo y después a ella, donde soltó al peluche y lo dejo caer dejando ver una mancha roja en él vestido rosa de ella en el pecho, para después verla perder el conocimiento.

* * *

La miraba con ternura. El sol que entraba por las ventanas y alumbraba aquel cuarto con un silencio profundo.

Unos ojos azules se abrieron lentamente encontrándose con la figura que tanto deseaba ver y que le causó una sonrisa cansada y de alegría

Él sonrió y se acomoda un poco para verla mejor y sobre poner su mano en la de ella.

-Hola-susurra mientras le acariciaba su mano

-Hola-repite mientras sonreía-¿Te he dicho que te quiero?-pregunto con un poco de trabajo y con un fuerte suspiro de por medio, apoyándose con los codos en la cama.

Él se limitó a sonreír, mientras la miraba con una gran sonrisa. Ella sonríe y trata de reír impidiéndole con un fuerte tosido.

-Creo que no debimos jugar en la lluvia anoche- comento divertido-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto el rubio acercando su mano a la frente de la chica para checar su temperatura.

-Sí, estoy bien.. fue bastante divertido y aparte mm.. tu comenzaste- le reprocho Zelda fingiendo molestia en su rostro.

Él sonrió divertido por aquella expresión juguetona por parte de su pareja, recordaba los eventos sucedidos la noche pasada y como había terminado en esa situación.

-Te quiero…-susurra antes de recibir un corto y fugaz beso de parte de él, seguido con un inaudible "yo igual.. Te amo Zelda". Sonríe y cierra los ojos, acercando la más hacia él y posando su mano en su cintura.

Zelda sonríe y se acurruca junto a él, posando su cabeza y su brazo en el pecho desnudo y fornido de su pareja –yo igual -susurra con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y cierra sus ojos.

* * *

Él se encontraba sentado en la banca, en la misma banca donde pasó el accidente, en la banca donde ella perdió el conocimiento en sus brazos, en la banca donde vivió los mejores momentos. Guardo la hoja donde solo se podía leer Hospital Nueva Esperanza.

Sus ojos demostraban tristeza. Se encontraba apoyado en sus rodillas, con sus manos entrelazadas apoyadas en los codos. Pensaba. De todo. Una pelota choco con el árbol y lo saco de su mundo. Se levantó y agarro la pelota y lo tiro al grupo de niños que alzaban los brazos para que note su presencia de que le pertenecía.

Él sonrió con melancolía y se volteó hacia la banca donde su sonrisa se abrió más.

Allí estaba ella. Otra vez.

Como todos los días.

Sus cabellos castaños y sus ojos color azul.

Allí se encontraba con su sonrisa.

Se acercó sentándose a su lado y mirando a los niños jugar, escuchando a los pájaros cantar mezclado con la respiración de ambos.

-¿Lo trajiste?-pregunto Zelda mientras lo observaba.

-Sí, aquí esta -dijo apuntando a un lado. Ella sonrió y lo miro-¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos?-pregunto Link aun sin mirarla. Quizás al no mirarla podría evitar el fuerte dolor de pecho que le causaba verla.

-No lo sé.. -su voz se denotaba cansada, no como siempre llena de alegría-¿Vienes conmigo?

Su rostro se mantuvo inmóvil sin ningún gramo de sorpresa, esperaba su invitación, pero sentía miedo ante la conclusión de todo esto. No sabía que iba a pasar. Se hizo para atrás para ver con plenitud el cielo. La quería. Quería estar con ella, no quería que se vaya sola. Mantenerse con ella era su deseo.

* * *

-¿Qué deseo pedirás?-pregunto Zelda mirando las pequeñas lucecitas que se encontraban en el oscuro pero a la ves hermoso cielo.

-yo no le pido deseo a las estrellas-respondió viendo la ciudad desde el mirador.

-y... ¿se puede saber por qué?-el rubio frunció el ceño y Zelda rió -vamos no es para tanto-dijo con deje de alegría la chica mientras otra vez con templaba el cielo.

-¿Crees que se cumplen?-Pregunto Link, la castaña rió con dulzura mientras lo veía.

-Tal vez…si tienes fe en ellos, al igual que en tus sueños-Le contesto Zelda con facilidad y seguridad que la caracterizaban al creer en sus sueños.- Así que…

Link la miro al verla le hizo un gesto para que ella se fijara en el cielo. No tardó en hacerle caso. Una inocente luz caía dejando cierto recorrido. Zelda ahogo un gemido de sorpresa y cerró los ojos mientras juntaba sus manos a la altura del pecho.

Link rió ante la imagen de Zelda al ver la estrella y se enterneció por lo que veía en ese momento. Miro el cielo y cerró los ojos.

-¿Y dime que pediste?-Pregunto Zelda y el rubio abrió los ojos de golpe mientras volteaba la chica a su lado.

Se encogió de hombros mientras reía y se dirigía hacia la salida.

* * *

Link respiro mientras la veía. Sus ojos azules seguían igual que siempre. Lleva una mano a su mejilla y la notó helada.

-¿Tienes frió?-pregunto mientras se fijaba en lo pálida que se encontraba. Quito su mano y la apoyo en la banca

-Un poco- Ella sonrió para restarle importancia. Llevo su mano hasta encimarla en la de él y sentir su calor, aunque sabía que eso era algo que no se podía.

_**Necesitas dejarla atrás, Link…**_

Su mano se puso encima. Link sintió un escalofríos recorrerle todo el cuerpo, pero aun así no hizo un lado su mano quería sentirla cerca.

_**No puedo Rusl...**_

Quizás todas las veces que la veía, en su casa, en el parque o en donde sea que hayan vivido momentos que para él sería difícil de olvidar, haya ignorado lo pálido y muerto que se encontraba su cabello, su rostro.

_**Necesitas olvidarla, ella ya no puede estar a tu lado**_

Quería ignorar el hecho de que ella no podía estar a su lado, necesitaban estar separados, su futuro ya no podría ser juntos, ahora era él. No él y ella.

_**Tienes que olvidarla!**_

"_te he dicho que te quiero"_

Se hacía daño al pensar que podían y que quedaba una esperanza con ella, con estar a su lado.

Pero…

Ella todavía se encontraba a su lado.

Ella estaba allí.

A su lado en ese momento.

_**Como quieres que olvide a alguien, quien no se ha ido!**_

"_Un día le vas agradecer su existencia"_

Link sintió un vuelco en el corazón, un dolor que desde hace tiempo no sentía, desde que la conoció no pensaba ni recordaba en ese extraño dolor que jamás le había dejado en paz hasta que ella apareció.

_**Ella ya se fue**_

"_Te quiero"_

Link la miro y la vio.. Llevo una mano a su pecho y su mirada demostró dolor. Ella cerró los ojos y una lágrima salió de su mirada. Una lágrima que nunca cayó.

_**Ella…**_

"_si tienes fe en ellos, al igual que en tus sueños"_.

Link cerro con fuerza los ojos no quería verla, no podía verla.

-¿Vienes conmigo?-pregunto nuevamente, mientras se paraba y le extendía la mano, para que le siguiera. Link miro la mano.

_Solo unas semanas más_

Recordaba las actualmente palabras dichas por su amigo Shad.

_Solo unas semanas más Link_

-¿Vienes conmigo?-pregunto nuevamente. Link la miro.

Y temblorosa y con decisión agarro con delicadeza la mano de la chica.

Ella sonrió.

-Gracias Link..

_**Está muerta…**_

Él se levantó y la acompaño hacia atrás de él árbol dejando caer el pequeño osito color crema de lasito en la oreja derecha.

"_Él te acompañara"_

-¿Y dime se cumplió tu deseo?-El rubio la miro y la vio. No estaba pálida y sonreía con esa alegría y su brillo lo mantenía.

-Tal vez-respondió Link sonriendo.

-Que cruel Link-ella rió con delicadeza mientras llevaba una mano a la boca-lo dejaste solo-termino de decir mientras apretaba su mano.

-Me acompaño, hasta que llegaste…y se lo agradezco-sonrió

Ella rió

-lo sabía-susurro- ya sé cuál fue tu deseo.

-¿Cuál?

-no te voy a decir

Él sonrió, colocando sus manos en su cintura para acércala más a él, con su mano derecha acaricio su mejilla teñida ligeramente de rojo que la hacía ver adorable a la vista de él y acerco su rostro para poder besarla.

"_Mantenerse con ella era su deseo."_

***-*-*-*-**** FIN ****-*-*-*-***

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, sé que es algo triste pero la verdad estoy satisfecha con el resultado n_n Link y Zelda están juntos y felices al final es lo que más importa o bueno eso es lo que pienso yo jijiji :D_

_Espero sus comentarios sí estuvo bonito, feo, triste o alegre según como les pareció mi historia.. :D y si hay alguna duda no duden en preguntar._

_Por cierto Rusl es el nombre del señor Moy en la versión Ingles del Juego.._

_**Espero que haya sido de su agrado y así que me despido hasta la próxima.**_

_**Dejen reviews por favor**_** ..**

_**Nos vemos :D**_


End file.
